Un paso a la vez
by Jessibloom
Summary: ONE-SHOT.- Después de tres años, Annie se decide a poner fin a su amor por Jeff y una experiencia previa le proveerá de lo necesario para lograrlo.


Quise escribir este one-shot después de ver el final de la tercera temporada de Community, donde a pesar mío (pues me considero fan de la pareja Annie&Jeff) tuve la impresión de que esta relación no llegará a darse en pantalla, lo cual lo considero una verdadera pena pues a pesar de las diferencias de edades y demás, me gustaba la química entre ambos personajes.

En un principio quise hacer una historia donde este romance fuera posible (necesitaba consolarme un poco jeje), pero después de mirar algunos capítulos y pensármelo mejor decidí que era hora de que Annie superara su enamoramiento de Jeff pues en algún punto encontré razones que me parecieron bastante sensatas para que continuaran siendo amigos, así que de ahí nació esta historia, bastante diferente a la que en un principio imaginé.

En fin, pongo punto final al discurso. Espero les agrade el fanfic, críticas constructivas, opiniones, felicitaciones y/o tomatazos, en los reviews =).

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Annie salió de la habitación de estudio despidiéndose aprisa de todos, al tiempo que corría por los pasillos miró su reloj llevaba cinco minutos de retraso, de no haber sido por Troy y su pataleta cuando su propuesta del miércoles de pastel fue rechazada habría llegado a tiempo. Sosteniendo las tiras de su mochila recorrió el tramo que le faltaba para llegar al estacionamiento, "Lo siento", dijo cuando el hombre rubio la miró, antes de escuchar su respuesta la joven deposito un beso en aquellos tentadores labios que sonrieron ante el contacto de los suyos.

Esa noche cuando llego a su apartamento y se tendió en la cama Annie experimento un sentimiento de alivio que desde hace mucho no tenía. Por fin, después de tres años estaba completamente libre del fantasma de Jeff... Ya no mas fantasías sobre ellos dos juntos y felices, no más mariposas en el estómago ni latidos apresurados de su corazón cada vez que veía al ex-abogado aparecer por la puerta del salón de estudio, no mas sueños ni esperanzas de que un día Jeff le dijera por fin que la amaba.

Para Annie el fin de aquel romance que solo existía en su mente llego sin sobresaltos, cabe decir, que sus acciones pasadas no habían sido su único intento por olvidarse de su compañero de universidad, y que tras analizar los motivos por los que no podía superar sus sentimientos por Jeff después de proponérselo en numerosas ocasiones, Annie por fin se dio cuenta de algo, todas las veces que trato de hacerlo falló porque se impuso la meta de superarlo de un día a otro, ese había sido su error, así que decidió abordar el problema de manera diferente, se enfrento a Jeff como a su adicción a las pastillas, un paso a la vez.

Así que lo primero que tenía que hacer, era admitir algo tan simple como que ellos no estarían juntos. Ser realista, hacer a un lado sus sueños románticos y ver que ella estaba dispuesta pero él no, Jeff era incapaz de aceptar públicamente la atracción que sentía, la razón para no hacerlo era lo de menos, lo que realmente importaba es que el ex-abogado no mostraba indicios de querer una relación con ella más allá de la amistad, escudándose en su edad o en que las relaciones eran complicadas, evitaba dar cualquier paso que lo comprometiera.

Uno más cero es igual a uno, se repitió tras analizar el estado pasado y presente de su relación con su compañero de estudio y darse cuenta que ella era el uno y Jeff el cero, para tener una relación ambos debían ser un uno y eso no pasaría jamás. El señor Winger estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su zona de confort como para permitirse abandonarla.

Lo siguiente fue enfocarse en ella misma. Comenzó a tomar sus decisiones sin dejar que las opiniones de los demás ejercieran influencia sobre ella, empezó a realizar actividades con el resto del grupo sin importarle si él estaría presente o no, en pocas palabras el mundo de Annie dejo de dar vueltas alrededor de Jeff, encontrando otra órbita más interesante.

Su próxima acción y la que más tiempo le llevó fue controlar sus sentimientos, dejarlos fluir y al mismo tiempo racionalizarlos.

Al principio no fue fácil contener sus emociones cuando por alguna razón tenía un momento de cercanía con Jeff, tampoco lo fue hacer a un lado aquella sensación amarga que cruzaba por su pecho cuando él mencionaba á su próxima cita, o al verlo coquetear con cualquier mujer que le pareciera atractiva, le llevo tiempo controlar sus impulsos de llamarle o mandarle un mensaje de texto con cualquier pretexto académico. Definitivamente no fue sencillo prestar atención a sus discursos, obligarse a escuchar cada una de sus palabras con atención, cada vez que se hacía alguna referencia sobre ellos como posible pareja y Jeff al instante dejaba claro que ella era muy joven y que nada pasaría.

"Tres años de escuchar las mismas excusas son suficientes", se dijo durante el último discurso de Jeff, sintiendo que por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con él, tener una relación era algo que simplemente no encajaba con ellos dos, estaban mejor como amigos. Con esta afirmación Annie se dio cuenta que sus acciones en verdad estaban funcionando, y más determinada que nunca decidió que continuaría hasta lograr su objetivo.

El convencimiento de que la amistad entre ambos era mejor, llevo a Annie a encontrar los mejores aspectos de su amistad con Jeff y centrarse solo en ellos, tuvo que trabajar mucho para terminar de hacerse a la idea de que él solo sería su amigo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que ya no sentía celos al verlo con otras mujeres y que en lugar de eso esperaba que en verdad Jeff pudiera encontrar alguien con quien ser feliz, supo que lo había conseguido, que por fin había alcanzado su meta.

Con la mente libre de añoranzas y sueños imposibles, la joven comenzó a ver el mundo de manera diferente, se sorprendió al notar de cuanto se había perdido, de los hombres que la encontraban atractiva y que estaban dispuestos a invitarla a salir, entre esos hombres la morena se había topado con un rostro familiar, uno especialmente atractivo, el cual se había convertido en su novio oficial dos días atrás, después de algunas semanas de salir en secreto con él. Después de mirar la hora en el reloj, Annie se sorprendió y se dispuso a dormir, "Demasiada reflexión para una noche", se dijo acomodándose bajo las sábanas con una sonrisa que cubriría su cara hasta la mañana siguiente.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, incluso el hecho de que el grupo se encontrara en medio de una discusión parecía cumplir con la rutina de siempre, los comentarios de Pierce habían hecho llover sobre la sala un sin fin de argumentos, cada integrante defendía su punto de vista en medio de aquella atropellada pelea verbal. Aparentemente ajeno mientras fingía estar absorto con su teléfono celular, Jeff se preguntaba porque la menor del grupo estaba ignorándolo, había fijado sus ojos en Annie al menos tres veces sin que ella se volviera y le diera una sonrisa antes de desviar la mirada como hacia siempre en esas circunstancias.

"La discusión la tiene ocupada", se dijo tras asegurarse mentalmente que no había razón alguna para que la atracción que la joven sentía por él hubiese disminuido. Lo curioso es que Jeff tardo en darse cuenta de su error, ni el día siguiente, ni el día después de ese, ni toda la semana que le precedió Annie respondió a ninguna de sus miradas, parecía como si el efecto que causaba en ella y que tanto solía disfrutar hubiese desaparecido.

Dispuesto a descubrir el porqué de la misteriosa actitud de la joven, la siguió al finalizar la sesión de estudio con la intención de charlar un poco, Annie había salido aprisa como acostumbraba hacer últimamente sin dejarle tiempo a acercarse, por lo que ahora caminaba unos metros detrás de la joven, disfrutando anticipadamente de la reacción de la morena al sentirlo cerca, esperando ver la confusión en sus ojos y el rubor en sus mejillas cuando la mirara de aquella manera que solía inquietarla.

La sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro desapareció casi de inmediato, a unos pasos de él reconoció al jinete negro, el jugador de paintball contratado por la universidad rival un año atrás, besando a Annie, a su Annie, antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta y marcharse la pareja advirtió su presencia, el rubio le dirigió una breve mirada antes de abrir la portezuela del auto para que la joven entrara, Annie lo miró con una sonrisa y subió al vehículo tras despedirse agitando la mano.

Jeff permaneció ahí hasta que el auto abandono el estacionamiento, pensaba en la mirada de Annie, sus ojos azules estaban ausentes de confusión o vergüenza por haber sido atrapada por él, le dolió darse cuenta que contrario a lo que le hubiera gustado, la joven no se acerco a darle ninguna explicación, simplemente se había marchado con él, lo peor fue que a pesar de lo que decía su ego herido no podía negar que ella lucía feliz y entusiasmada con el rubio.

Mientras miraba el sitio donde el vehículo había estado, Jeff se dejo experimentar la desilusión más dura de su vida, después de tres años de conocer a la morena por fin comenzaba a sentirse listo para ella emocional y moralmente, pero en su egoísmo había creído que cuando terminara de juntar el valor para aceptar lo que sentía por ella Annie estaría ahí, escuchando emocionada cada una de sus palabras, aceptándolo sin dudar, ni por un instante pensó que podía perderla en el proceso de espera.

De todos los desenlaces posibles para una historia que nunca llego a concretarse, este era el único en que no había reparado, "Annie ha pasado página, ¿Quién lo diría?", pensó el ex-abogado tratando de recomponerse, después de todo él era Jeff Winger, y su orgullo le decía que debía aparentar que todo se encontraba bien, aunque no lo estuviera.

Esa noche en su libreta de progresos, Annie escribió mientras sonreía… "Prueba de fuego, superada", después cerró su libro y se dispuso a dormir sintiéndose más libre y feliz de lo que había estado en su vida.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


End file.
